Hot Topic(al)
by Jay Nice
Summary: Dean and Cas head to the mall to find Claire a birthday gift and, well, they return with a pissed-off stuffed cat. Missing scene from 10x20, when Dean and Cas end up in Hot Topic.


**AltoOwl asked me to write this based off of a tumblr post I saw, so why not? It was fun, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Who knew that Dean Winchester—master hunter, Men of Letters, experienced in killing, torturing, and maiming—would be the go-to person for finding a birthday present for an eighteen-year-old girl?

He had no clue what teenagers liked, especially teenaged girls. The last teenager he'd even associated was Krissy Chambers, but she'd been a hunter's kid, so not much to go on. Before that was teenaged Sam, about fourteen years ago. Well, Sam, and that really cute girl at that bar who may or may not have been underaged around ten years ago…

But even if shopping for a teenaged girl wasn't hard enough, Claire Novak was hardly your typical teenaged girl. She'd been practically orphaned, lived by herself for years now, betrayed, and hurt. Most girls her age would be raving over the latest trends, the cutest dresses, or the hottest celebrities—at least, that's what Dean thought they'd be doing. Claire was on her own, bussing herself from town to town on personal mission like, most recently, finding her mom. She didn't have time to follow the latest trends, long for the cutest dresses, or drool over hot celebrities. And, since he knew her, Dean doubted she would do those things even if she _were_ your typical girl.

So when Cas decided that they _had_ to buy Claire a birthday present, Dean had driven to the mall, expecting the angel to take the lead and buy Claire some t-shirt or something. Instead, once they entered the shopping mall, Cas had frozen up, donning his signature "deer in the headlights" look. So, Dean had been forced to take the lead.

He could only imagine the what they looked like, strolling in one clothing store after another looking for anything that said "Claire." Dean was a hardened man in three layers of shirts and boots, and Cas was an awkward-looking accountant in an ugly trench coat. He tried to ignore the looks they got from fellow shoppers and store clerks, setting his mind to Claire.

Cas suggested some ripped jeans, since she wore those a lot, but after looking at the price tags—who knew jeans with pre-ripped holes in them would be so expensive?—he'd heartily refused. And Claire didn't seem like the type to appreciate clothes too much.

Dean had verbally wondered about perfume or jewelry, but had turned himself down. Once again, they didn't say "Claire." And he wasn't about to spend $100 on something the kid wouldn't even appreciate. If they were going to get her a birthday gift, it had better be a damned good one.

They were in some other store when they—well, _Cas_ —found it. It was called Hot Topic, and looked pretty upbeat and mainstream. Dean actually preferred it to those frilly, lace-bra stores they'd strolled through (totally Cas's idea, though Dean didn't object). At least this store was filled with graphic tees and glittery skinny jeans. Cas had been in there for about twenty minutes now, scouring every rack and shelf, because he was certain that this place would hold Claire's perfect gift. Dean had trailed along, offering his advice when Cas had picked up some necklace that was absolutely hideous and clunky.

"C'mon, man, think," he scolded, putting the necklace back where it belonged. "Claire is all about efficiency, getting the job done. D'you really think she'd wear some huge metal chain like that?"

Cas sighed, shaking his head. "No, I suppose not."

Dean looked around. There were shirts here with obscure logos, ones that could only be modern pop-culture trash. He shook his head at the bright colors and obnoxious sayings that littered these clothes. This generation was going down the hole. He had no clue what the hell a _Panic! at the Disco_ was supposed to be, or why girls would like to torture themselves by wearing pants _that_ tight. The more he looked around, the more he was certain that this place was not Claire. He was starting to give up hope at ever finding her a gift.

Now Cas was examining lip balms that were supposed to smell like fast food. "She does enjoy a burger and fries," Cas murmured under his breath.

"Aww, come _on_ , Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "That's absolutely gross! No way a freakin' lip balm can imitate the heaven that is a nice greasy burger."

Cas frowned again. "Yes, you're right." He replaced the tube he'd been holding and his shoulders visibly slumped. He looked up at Dean, a forlorn look upon his face as he whispered, "Will we ever find a gift for her?"

Dean huffed, shrugging. "I dunno, man, but I'm getting tired of looking. You really want to get her something, it'd better be here, 'cause I'm getting tired of all these frilly stores." He chuckled, pointing to a stuffed cat sitting on the shelf in front of him. "Hey Cas, maybe you can get her this pissed off looking cat thing. Ya know, 'cause she's so pissy all the time?"

It was meant to be a joke, honestly, but since Cas regained his grace, he'd had a harder time at detecting any sarcasm shot his way. "That's perfect," he declared, eyes wide with wonder as he grabbed the plush toy. He immediately headed toward the counter to check it out.

Dean's mouth was agape. "Cas…no, don't really get her that thing," he begged. "I…I was just joking."

Cas smiled at him, face alight with pleasure. "Thank you, Dean," he said, voice low and as serious as was humanly (angel-ly?) possibly. "You've been a great help."

Dean was conflicted—he didn't know whether to bust out laughing or hide his face in shame at his friend's mislead actions. He'd been freaking _joking_.

But Cas had already bought the toy, so now there was only one option: wait and see Claire's reaction.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
